Finally Awake
by DarknessMistress
Summary: Mirai, a heretical being, is released from the heavenly dungeon. The reason is unknown to both herself, the rest of the heavens and the Sanzo Ikkou. However, the Jade Emperor and Li Touten know what will be Mirais fate all too well. Eventual KonzenXOC R
1. Chapter 1

Finally Awake  
Chapter 1:

"So Mirai, how long are you planning to live?"

No one had ever asked me a question like that before. In fact, no one had ever asked me anything before. I had, after all, grown up in a dungeon where the thought of death didn't seem so bad. It was because I knew nothing else. Death couldn't be much worse than rotting away in a cell. But that was before I met them.

* * *

"Up in a tree again, Kenren?"

"Just enjoying the flowers," replied the black haired man with a sigh. "But I am surprised to see you out and about, Tenpou. Run out of books?"

"Actually, I was on my way to get more. But when I saw you here all by your lonesome, I decided to say hi," replied the longhaired field marshal. His gaze went up to the black haired general, his glasses reflecting in the sun. "How long do you plan on staying up there anyway? I thought you had to go speak with-"

"Oh, I'll get around to it eventually," Kenren interrupted, shrugging off the comment. "I'll stay up here as long as I deem necessary."

"You mean until you finish that entire flask," corrected Tenpou with a chuckle.

"Something like that," said Kenren as he took another drink of the sweet tasting wine. He paused for a moment from his drinking to say, "Speaking of meetings, don't you have one to attend?"

"I've got better things to do with my time," replied Tenpou calmly.

"Whatever you say." There was another brief pause before Kenren murmured, "Say, Tenpou, what do you make of that?" He was pointing off into the distance.

Tenpou turned to look at what Kenren was pointing at. Off in the distance, he spotted a figure dressed in a long, black cloak headed straight for the Merciful Goddess's temple.

He couldn't tell the gender of the figure from so far away, but one thing was for sure: they made it a point to conceal their face with the hood of the cloak.

Kenren glanced down when Tenpou didn't respond only to see him walking away. "Hey, Tenpou, where are you going now?" he called after him.

"Just going to see what's going on. It's not often you see someone dressed like that. Especially someone dressed like that headed for the Merciful Goddess's temple." Tenpou turned his head to look back up at Kenren. "Could be something interesting about to happen," he said simply with a grin.

"Well, I'll see you later," Kenren said, clearly not interested in joining his eccentric friend.

"What, not coming with me?" Tenpou said with mock pain.

"My life is complicated enough, thanks," Kenren explained. "You just go have fun without me. I'm sure you'll fill me in later anyway."

"Very true," Tenpou said with a grin as he waved goodbye.

* * *

"Hello?" There was still no reply. "That's the third time I've called and there's no one in sight," murmured Mirai to herself. She slowly opened the door in front of her, unsure of what to do. She leaned forward, poking her head inside the hallway. Examining her surroundings carefully, she called out again. When no one showed up after a minute, she decided to let herself in. Stepping into the hallway, she carefully closed the door behind her. Hesitantly, Mirai started walking down the hallway, beginning to wander around the temple aimlessly.

'It's so huge…,' Mirai thought to herself. 'I wonder where everyone is.'

Mirai was actually searching for the Merciful Goddess. She didn't understand why the goddess wanted to see her of all people. She'd only been released from her cell that morning. She was amazed by the fact that the Merciful Goddess even knew who she was or that she even existed.

Mirai's head perked up when she heard noise coming from a room at the end of the hallway. Figuring that there would be someone there to help her find her way, she went into the room.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting in front of her was a man with the most beautiful violet eyes. He had long golden hair that framed his face perfectly. His outfit was a pure white color with just the slightest tint of lavender. The man was sitting in a large white chair with his feet propped up on the desk in front of him. When she first entered the room, his face showed nothing but pure boredom. However, when he laid his eyes on Mirai, he looked rather surprised, shocked that anyone else was in the room. He quickly regained his composure, his face changing back to boredom with a mix of annoyance. It happened so quickly that Mirai wondered if she had even seen the other look.

His annoyance was evident in his voice as he spoke. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

Mirai was stunned, unsure of what to say. She didn't really know who she was with the exception of her name and the way she had gotten in seemed irrelevant since she was invited.

The man was obviously not happy with her as he spoke again. "What are you doing here?"

Again, she found herself unable to speak.

"Take off that hood and answer my question," he demanded.

Mirai tightened her hold on her hood. "I-I can't do that," she replied in a shaky voice.

"Why not?" the man asked as he stood up, violet eyes glaring at her.

"Because…" She was so nervous that she couldn't remember why she couldn't remove her hood.

"Stop playing games with me!" the man yelled, finally losing his temper. "Remove your hood now or I'll do it myself." He took a step forward, and his voice was dangerous.

"That's enough Konzen," said a voice behind Mirai. She spun around quickly and saw herself practically face to face with the Merciful Goddess. "You shouldn't be so rude to our guest."

"Guest?" Konzen questioned, irritated.

"Yes, I invited Mirai here," the goddess said matter-of-factly.

Before the Merciful Goddess could even address Mirai, Mirai was bowing down low. "Thank you for inviting me. Your kindness is greater than I can  
ever express in words. I'm so sorry. I let myself in and I couldn't find anyone to point me in your direction and-"

"Slow down," said the Merciful Goddess in response to Mirai's quick explanation. "It's not as serious as you seem to think it is. There's no reason to apologize."

"If you insist, My Goddess," Mirai said, but she was clearly uncomfortable.

The dark haired goddess grinned down at Mirai. She may as well have a little fun with the girl before she sent her off. "Mirai," she started, the grin never leaving her face. "I'd like you to meet my nephew, Konzen Douji." The Merciful Goddess could barely contain her laughter as she saw the panicked look on Mirai's face.

"Lord Douji, please forgive my interruption!" Mirai exclaimed as she dropped to her knees and bowed almost frantically.

Konzen stared at the girl as if she was diseased. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm begging for your forgiveness," Mirai replied, confused. She glanced up at Konzen, struggling to figure out what she had done wrong.

"Get up," he snapped. "And don't call me Lord Douji."

"Yes, Lord Konzen," Mirai said as she got to her feet.

"Don't call me that either."

"Yes, My Lord."

Konzen's glare only increased. She didn't get the fact that he did not want to be called Lord anything. Before he could say anything else, the Merciful  
Goddess spoke.

"Mirai, why don't you take off that hood? I want to see what you look like."

Mirai's face turned to the floor. "I'm sorry, but I cannot."

The Merciful Goddess frowned. "And why is that?"

"The Jade Emperor told me to never remove my hood under any circumstance." Mirai spoke softly.

"His reasoning?" The goddess inquired.

"Because I'm forever cursed with a hideous face that must never be shown to others. It would be an insult to show such a horrid thing to you, My Goddess. The Jade Emperor said I would be thrown out of the heavens if I showed it. He said that in the lower world they would proclaim me as a beast and burn me alive." Mirai's voice was trembling at the thought of that happening.

It was the Merciful Goddess's turn to be irritated. She sighed before saying, "That's one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard. Remove your hood at once."

"But Merciful Goddess-" Mirai started.

"Or I will have you banished from the heavens right now."

Konzen could tell Mirai was stunned. He knew his aunt wasn't serious, so he only rolled his eyes, wondering when he could have the room to himself again.

"Yes, Merciful Goddess." Mirai's hands moved up, hesitated for a moment, and then lifted the hood up. Konzen and the Merciful Goddess watched carefully, studying her face. Mirai's skin was deathly pale, a token of being locked in a dungeon for a lifetime. It only emphasized the soft pink colors of her lips. She had a rather small nose that pointed up slightly and high cheekbones. Her eyes were closed, but the two could now see that she had long dark hair. It looked black, but upon closer inspection, they realized it was a purple color. Once the hood was off, Mirai slowly, almost carefully, opened her eyes as if trying not to offend them. They were the most vivid, purest shade of blue Konzen had ever seen in his entire life. There was a single iron shackle around her neck.

"You're not hideous at all," said the Merciful Goddess. "The opposite in fact. You're quite attractive."

Mirai shook her head quickly. "I'm nothing, especially in comparison to you Merciful Goddess."

The Merciful Goddess's eyes traveled down when she noticed a clinging sound. "What are those things on your arms?"

Mirai lifted her arms up so they could see the shackles on each wrist. "I would think it's obvious. I have them attached to my ankles as well."

The Goddess frowned again. "Don't those get annoying and make it difficult to move?"

"Not really. I don't mind. Thank you for your concern." Mirai bowed again. "If I may be so bold, what did you want to see me about?"

"I have a gift for you." the goddess said simply.

Mirai's face showed her confusion and near panic. "I-I'm sorry, but I cannot accept whatever it is you want to give me."

The Merciful Goddess gave Mirai a mock glare. "You dare refuse a gift from a Goddess?"

Konzen rolled his eyes again. He wished his aunt would just stop teasing the pitiful girl and get out. It was obvious that she, this Mirai, didn't know any better and was taking her every word seriously.

"N-no, it's nothing like that! I just-" Mirai tried to begin her protest when she was interrupted by the deity again.

"I'm only teasing you Mirai." Another smile graced the Merciful Goddess's face. "Relax for once." She didn't wait for Mirai to recover before she looked over her shoulder. "Jiroushin."

It was the first time Mirai noticed anyone else in the room. The Merciful Goddess had been standing in front of the man, blocking him from view. He wore a suit of fine armor and clothes made of soft silk, like all those who resided in heaven. However, he looked far more formal than the others did, and Mirai realized he must be some sort of servant, most likely the Merciful Goddess's personal servant. The Merciful Goddess took something from his hands. She took a step forward before handing it to Mirai.

"While you're in heaven, it will be hard for you to fit in," explained the Merciful Goddess. "Especially if you go around dressed in that black cloak. So, I'm giving you this."

Mirai quickly realized that the Merciful Goddess's gift was a robe. It was made of silk and was a beautiful violet color. The entire robe had a crème colored border around it that gently reflected the sun. An elegant scene of a crane flying over a lake full of green lily pads and red lotus flowers had been carefully hand stitched into the back of the robe. Mirai was speechless, unable to find her voice.

"This is a gift from me to you," the goddess said simply. "I'm giving it to you and I refuse to change my mind, so don't even bother arguing with me. Try it on." Her voice left no room for argument.

Mirai hesitated, then moved her hands up to untie the cloak. It fell open easily to show a white yukata. However, it stopped at about her mid-thigh. The sleeves were short, barely covering her shoulders. It had a border like the robe she had just received, the color matching her eyes. Around her waist was a sort of sash, also blue, which was tied in a bow in the back. She wasn't wearing any shoes.

When the Mirai hesitated again in removing the cloak completely, the Merciful Goddess murmured, "Go ahead."

Mirai sighed, her bottom lip trembling slightly. Moving her hands up, she warily removed the cloak completely. Coming from her back was a huge pair of pure white angel wings. Mirai glanced up in time to see the amazed look on Konzens face before it reverted back to a look of boredom once again. The Merciful Goddess had Jiroushin help Mirai get the robe on and, after a quick round of debating, had Mirai wear the robe directly under her wings so everyone could see them.

"Are you sure about this?" Mirai questioned uncertainly. "The Jade Emperor said-"

"I don't care what the Jade Emperor said. That old crone needs to lighten up anyway," the goddess replied with a frown. "Besides, I wouldn't want to have you walking around with your wings crushed under there. Not to mention you look much better this way."

"Excuse me, but am I interrupting?" The question came from a man standing in the doorway. He had shoulder length brown hair and brilliant green eyes that were hidden behind his glasses. This was the first person Mirai had seen in a long, white coat.

"Not at all," said the Merciful Goddess. "I was about to send Mirai on her way." She turned back to Mirai. "I would like you to come back here this evening, when it gets dark."

"As you wish. I thank you for the wonderful gift," Mirai said as she bowed. "But I must ask, do I have to keep my wings out?"

"Yes, you do." At Mirai's frightened look, the goddess added, "Don't worry about the Jade Emperor. I'll take care of him."

"If you say so." She bowed to every person in the room individually, including Tenpou, before she left.

"Who was she?" Konzen asked his aunt once he was sure Mirai was out of earshot.

"That was Mirai." the goddess mocked.

"I know that," Konzen replied irritated. "You know what I meant."

The goddess smiled. "That was the Jade Emperor's niece."

Konzen gave his eccentric aunt a skeptical look. "You're kidding."

The Merciful Goddess let out a short chuckle at the look on Konzen's face. "No, I'm not. But as you can see, she is a heretical being. The Jade Emperor had her locked away right after her mother died. Which isn't all that surprising. I'm amazed he didn't have her sentenced to death, considering what she is."

"It's clear she's a heretic, but just what is she?" Konzen asked. "She can't be a goddess and human mix. That doesn't explain where those wings came from at all."

"Her father was the prince of hell," the Merciful Goddess replied.

"I see. I take it he's dead as well," murmured Konzen.

"Yes," the goddess answered simply.

"I'm not surprised. It was only a matter of time before her parents ended up being killed. A birth between heaven and hell would never be accepted. Especially by the Jade Emperor," Konzen said. "So where did that robe come from? I've never seen you as the gift giving type."

The Merciful Goddess frowned at his comment. "That's just because you don't like any of the gifts I give you."

"I hardly consider that monkey a gift," growled Konzen. "More like you gave me a permanent headache."

Ignoring his last statement, the deity answered his previous question. "Her mother came and gave it to me right before she left the heavens for good. She begged and pleaded with me to give it to Mirai one day, should she survive. She honestly didn't have to beg me. I didn't mind. And that black cloak belonged to her father."

Konzen was quiet for a moment before he said, "There's still one thing I don't understand. Why is she here? I would think that the Jade Emperor would want to dispose of her in any way possible. Especially because of what she is. I also take it that Mirai's origins aren't well known in the heavens. The Jade Emperor wouldn't want news that Mirai's his actual niece spreading throughout the heavens."

"My thoughts exactly," the Merciful Goddess said. "The Jade Emperor must have found some use for her. I don't know what that use or purpose is, but you can be certain of one thing: she wouldn't be here if he didn't."

Konzen turned back to his desk, walking back to sit down. Outside his window, he caught a glimpse of Mirai as she walked away. "I suppose so."

The Merciful Goddess gave him a mischievous grin. "Well, I suppose I'll leave you alone now."

"About time," Konzen muttered, turning away from the window to sit down. He frowned even more as his aunt waved goodbye cheerfully before leaving with Jiroushin.

"Well, that was pleasant," said Tenpou cheerfully.

"What brings you here?" Konzen asked, still a bit aggravated from his aunt's visit. "Don't you have work to do or something?"

"Maybe." His lively tone was not helping Konzen's mood any. It almost sounded like he was mocking him.

"Do you have a reason why you're here?" Konzen said distastefully as he pulled forward a pile of paperwork.

Tenpou decided to ease up on Konzen a bit. "Actually, I came to see whoever was in the black cloak. I certainly didn't expect that stranger to be a beautiful young lady."

"I wouldn't describe her like that," said Konzen. "She is different though. I've never seen anyone with wings. I thought the heavens would never allow someone so different to reside here, heretic or not."

"Apparently, the Jade Emperor has found a use for her," Tenpou said softly, almost as if he felt sorry for Mirai.

"Hmph." Konzen murmured, his eyes watching Mirai disappear around a corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note- Well, after a long time away from this fic, I have decided to continue it. I have a large amount of views on this story despite it only being one chapter thus far, not to mention that I have a decent amount of subs and alerts. I love you guys, even if I don't get to hear feedback. Just the fact that you favorite it or want an alert when it's updated makes me happy. :3

I already mentioned this in another fic, but for those of you who don't know, I do plan on updating at least one of my stories once a week from now on. So this story will get updates way more often. (OOOH, updates.) I don't have a set schedule, but I will try my best to keep up with things and not have too big of a gap between chapters. Now to those reviews!

Kawai- You asked for it and now it is here! I hope you like it. Sorry for the wait!

Mayonnaise-Senpai - As I said above, you ask and I shall supply! I'm glad you like the story thus far and I hope you continue to read and review it. You love of it keeps me going!

In this chapter I tried to set a dynamic over what Mirai and Konzen's relationship will be. I did my best to keep him as in character as possible while still seeming to have an interest in our OC. I think it turned out pretty well. Let me know in the reviews what you think and if I managed to keep this chapter interesting.

Chapter 2

Mirai had been wandering around all day. She has no idea that the heavens were so large. The fact that any place could be so vast was completely beyond her comprehension. Not to mention how beautiful everything was. There were so many strange things sticking out of the ground. They were green and a mix of soft pastel colors. The fragrance had drawn her to them all day long, causing her to explore very little of the heavens. When she would ask passers by what these foreign things were, they only glared at her and went on their way.

The sun was setting now and Mirai had to go see the Merciful Goddess again. She bent down and plucked one of the strange objects from the ground. It was green for the most part. At the top it exploded into a soft white flaps, bending over and out from every angle. She didn't know what this thing was, but it smelled the best out of all the others. Remembering the time again, she forced herself to focus on the task at hand. Taking a final sniff of the object in her hand, she headed for the Goddesses temple.

When she got there, she let herself in again. But this time, she ran into Konzen. Literally. She was letting herself in again just as Konzen was passing in front of the door. The collision sent a fresh stack of documents Konzen's aunt had just given him flying into the air, a flood of papers raining down over them.

Konzen was about to start yelling when he heard a voice all too close to him blurt out in a panic, "Please forgive me Lord Douji!"

He sat up, paper spilling off of his torso when he found himself face to face with Mirai. He hadn't noticed before, but her eyes had tiny flecks of gold in them. They were barely visible even from their current close proximity. Realizing his nose was practically touching hers, he shoved her away forcefully, jumping to his feet as quickly as possible.

"What the hell were you thinking," Konzen shouted. "Do you ever watch where you're going?"

"I'm sorry Lord Douji. I'll clean this up right away," she replied, seemingly unfazed by Konzen's rough treatment. "I was just focused on this thing." Mirai murmured as she held up the sweet smelling thing in her hand.

"You were distracted enough to run into me because of that?" Konzen growled, the irritation clear in his voice.

"Well, I've never seen a-" Mirai paused for a moment, looking for the right words. "-whatever this things is called. Do you know what it is Lord Douji?"

"It's called a flower." Konzen sighed. The more he was around her, the more Mirai reminded him of Goku.

"Flower." Mirai repeated softly, still transfixed by the pale petals.

Konzen bent down and started gathering the papers, unwilling to waste anymore of his time here. Mirai watched curiously, learning how she was supposed to clean up the mess she made.

"What are these?" she asked, carefully picking up the pages, mimicking Konzen as best she could.

"Documents." replied Konzen shortly.

Mirai was silent for another moment, examining the pages before her next question came. "Well what are these black things on the documents?"

"Words." replied Konzen, doing his best to stay calm.

"Oh," Mirai chirped happily, pleased she was learning so many new things. "Well how did the words get on there?"

Konzen wasn't much of a fighter, but he was wondering how long it would take to learn how to dislocate someone's jaw. It was proving to be a skill he needed more and more often as his peaceful life seemed to slowly crumble around him. "Someone wrote them on there," he replied slowly.

"Well how?" Mirai asked, tilting her head from one side to the other as she tried to figure out which way the words were supposed to be facing.

"With a pen," Konzen murmured, feeling his patience leave him.

"What's a pen?" Mirai half asked, half wondered as she struggled to hold onto her flower and neatly organize the papers into a pile.

"An object that used ink to write words!" Konzen snapped, finally finding it unbearable to continue answering her questions. "Is there anything else you would like to know or are you just going to leave me the hell alone?"

Mirai had jumped back, startled by his sudden outburst. She didn't realize she was making him angry. "I'm sorry Lord Douji. I have vastly overstepped my bounds. I was wondering, if you would be so kind, as to answer one more question for me?"

"What not?" Konzen asked with a glare far more intense than the previous ones he had used.

"What's a document for?" Mirai inquired, trying to find the importance of the floppy white pages in her hands.

Konzen sighed heavily, more exasperated than before. "I read the document. If I approve, I write my name on it. If I don't, I don't write my name on it." Glancing at her confused face, he added in, "Approve means agree or whether or not I like it." It was best to simplify things for her he was slowly learning.

Mira nodded silently, returning to gathering all of the pages. Mentally, she was kicking herself for forgetting her place so easily. Perhaps it was because Konzen was the only person in the heavens who had really spoken to her. Despite his foul mood and constant complaining, he never treated her particularly badly.

"Do they go in a certain order?" Mirai dared to ask. It seemed a safe enough question since it had to do with the task at hand.

"Yes," Konzen murmured, picking up the last few pages that had managed to scurry down the hall.

"Sorry," replied Mirai quietly, holding her head down in shame. She couldn't even properly clean up the mess she made. "Do you ever have to write a document?"

"All the time," he said carefully, taking the pages from Mirai's hands. He saw her hesitate as she handed him the last stack and sighed heavily. "Go ahead. Ask."

Mirai wasn't sure if he was challenging her or not. He was a god though, and she dared not defy him. "Can I watch?" she asked uncertainly. "You write a document I mean."

"Why?" Konzen asked, perplexed. "It's a dull task." Clearly it was his turn to be confused.

"I've never seen anyone write before," Mirai explained, hands suddenly becoming sweaty. "I would just like to watch." She glanced at Konzen's face, the irritation molded to his features causing her to back down. "I'm so sorry Lord Douji. Forgive me for asking. I seem for be nothing but a bother to you. If you would just point me in the right direction, I'll leave you alone."

Konzen gave her a long stare before he frowned even more, grimacing at what he was about to say. "With your lack of knowledge of everything, you'd just get lost by yourself." At her blank stare, he clarified, "I'm saying to just follow me. I'll take you to see the old hag."

"Ok," Mirai said as she quickly fell into step with Konzen's quick pace. "Who's the old hag? And just what is a hag?"

"Just shut up and follow me or I'll leave you behind!" shouted Konzen hoarsely.

"Yes Lord Douji!" blurted out the winded girl in a panic. "Please forgive my horrid nature. I am nothing. Please forgive my existence."

Mirai trotted behind Konzen in silence for a few turns through the palace before he broke the silence.

"Just who taught you how to talk like that? Do you even know what you're saying?"

"The Jade Emperor, Lord Douji. He told me I ought to say it to whomever I cause trouble for. Should he hear I did not say those words, he said he would lock me back in the dungeon and have me beaten for my insolence," Mirai explained with a shiver. The thought of getting locked in that dark metal box again was almost too much. "He also said I was to not get too friendly with anyone. I'm not entirely sure what that means, but it must be bad for me to do it."

"It means getting to know someone," Konzen replied simply. He wasn't sure if he told her because he was hoping it would make her stop talking to him or if it was because he pitied her on some distant level.

"So a friend is someone you know?" Mirai asked.

"Someone you know well," Konzen clarified.

"So, that means we're not friends." Mirai murmured in a low voice. Konzen wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or not. Regardless, she seemed to understand that they had no relation. He only hoped that she wouldn't learn what an acquaintance was in the near future. She may or may not try to use that as an excuse to come back again on her own. It was bad enough having the monkey around.

"Can we be friends one day?"

Konzen stopped dead in his tracks at that question. Mirai nearly slammed into his back at his sudden halt and nearly had to jump back to avoid getting hit as Konzen spun around. He stared at her, bewildered. He couldn't understand how or why she came to that conclusion.

"Why?" the golden haired god asked with uncertainty, doing his best to read her face.

Mirai clutched the flower to her chest, uncertain if she had or was about to solidify her death. She glanced up nervously at Konzen, lips trembling slightly as she answer him. "Despite what the Jade Emperor said, I want to live the life I've been given while I can. The Jade Emperor could throw me back in that cell at any moment. He could do even worse if I anger him enough. The whole time I was in that cell, I had no idea how lonely I was. I had no one to miss. When I was there, I would listen to the guards talk. They talked about friends, girls they liked, people they missed. I never fully understood what they were talking about. Now that I am here, I want to understand. I want to know what they were talking about." Growing a little bolder, Mirai looked up, meeting Konzen's eyes. "I want someone to care about. I want someone to miss. I've already done enough things to earn a beating in the Jade Emperors eyes. What is the point of being let outside the cage if I act as if I am still in it? Having one thing to myself, one friend, no matter how brief, would make my life worthwhile. To be honest, the way I see it, I am going to die in or out of the cage no matter what. Probably by order of the Jade Emperor. I just want to die with one thing the Jade Emperor can't take from me. A fun memory with a friend."

Konzen stood there, unflinching for a moment as he took in all she had to say. For someone who knew nothing, what little she had managed to grasp had been thoroughly thought out. But something about this still didn't make any sense.

"Why me?" asked Konzen, still carefully examining her face. Surely she would have some sort of give on her face. Maybe a look of reluctance or desperation. No one really wanted to be around him and he definitely didn't want to be around anyone. What was the point? He'd rather spend his hours alone for eternity than spend it with these self absorbed gossips and social piranhas' that ran the heavens. If it hadn't been for Goku, he may not have minded if things stayed the same, as unchanging as the heavens themselves. It may have been a dull and boring existence, but it was one where he was left to his own devices. He could do anything he wanted.

"Why not you?" Mirai answered simply. Her face gave no indication of ulterior motive or that she was just taking any person to be a friend. It seemed like, for some reason, she had a genuine interest in him.

'Perhaps the Jade Emperor has beaten her too many times..' Konzen thought.

"There's nothing wrong with you," Mirai continued. "You have other friends, don't you? You have someone to care about and miss, don't you?"

"I don't have any friends," Konzen replied.

"But you do have someone you care about and miss." Mirai said, eyes glinting with a somewhat mischievous gleam.

"Shut up or I'll have you thrown out of here right now!" Konzen hissed with an icy chill in his voice. He pivoted, walking away. Her words had thrown him through a loop. For the first time, Konzen found it difficult to figure out how this girls mind worked. She was so strange. Just trying to figure out how she had come to some of her conclusions made his head ache with a dull throbbing pain.

"Yes Lord Douji. Forgive me. I was being far too bold." Mirai said through heavy breaths as she jogged to keep up with Konzen's quicker long strides.

Konzen didn't reply. Mirai followed closely behind, still uncertain if she were to be executed the next day. Despite her fear, she couldn't help the tiny smile that forced its way onto her face.

The Merciful Goddess gave a pleased grin at Mirai's punctuality. She was also pleased that the heretic had managed to drag her nephew with her as well.

"My Goddess," said Mirai, falling to her knees as she bowed in respect to the deity. "You wished to see me again."

"Yes," the goddess said, beckoning for Mirai to stand. "I actually wanted to inform you of where you are to be staying from now on."

Mirai was unable to hide her shock, blue eyes widening to the size of plates. "I have a place to sleep?"

"Of course you do. You didn't think you were going to have to sleep on the streets, did you?" the goddess chuckled.

Casting her gaze at the floor, Mirai murmured sheepishly, "Well, actually I did thing that was what was going to happen to me."

The Merciful Goddess didn't bother to hide her laughter. "No, you'll be living in a small cottage not too far from here. With your brother actually. He's someone that is related to you by blood. A sibling."

"Brother?" Mirai asked uncertainly. This was another new concept to her and she was grateful the goddess explained what a brother was to her in advanced.

"Yes, a brother. He's a lot like you." replied the Merciful Goddess in a matter of fact voice. "You both have the same features. Your hair is a bit darker than his. His skin is a bit more tan than yours, but he's been outside the dungeon longer than you have. His eyes though..."

"What about them?" Mirai asked, fearing he was disfigured or scary to look at.

"Well, you'll see," the goddess said cryptically. "Here, let me show you where the house is."

Mirai came forward, looking to where the Goddess pointed out of the window. Giving verbal instructions alone to Mirai was useless. But the visual with the verbal directions did help her grasp some new concepts. She now understood what trees were and could tell the difference between a cherry tree and other trees. Although, she still was clueless as to what a cherry was. She also knew, in theory, what left and right were. Time would tell if she could remember which was which.

"Thank you my Goddess," Mirai said, bowing low. "I'm sorry for my incompetence. I'm sure I can find my way now."

"Don't worry about it," replied the immortal with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you, for everything," said the heretic, a hint of sadness in her voice. She had grown to like the Goddess and her nephew. It was a shame she would probably never be allowed to come back after this.

"Don't talk as if you are never coming back. You're free to come visit as often as you like," said the Merciful Goddess.

"Really?" Mirai asked, taken aback by the invitation.

"Of course. You can see either of us whenever you like," replied the Merciful Goddess, unable to stop the wide grin that spread across her face.

"Don't volunteer me for such things!" Konzen snapped, displeased by suddenly being brought into the conversation.

"I'll see myself out," Mirai said abruptly, doing her best to avoid causing a conflict. She bowed to the immortals again, excusing herself. However, she halted at the doorway, turning back to Konzen.

"Lord Douji," the winged girl started uncertainly. "Should you tell the Jade Emperor what I said, I understand. I am sorry I was so bold. But I do not regret meeting you or saying what I said. Even if it puts me to death." She bowed again, fear written on her face despite her bold words.

"Goodbye," she murmured, leaving the room.

"Just what did she say to you?" Konzen's aunt asked, a sly grin on her face.

Konzen glared at his relative, annoyed that Mirai said such a thing in front of the Merciful Goddess. "Nothing along the lines of what you're thinking. Just something that would have her executed should she have said it to anyone else."

"Oh my," the Goddess said in a teasing voice. "How naughty."

"It's nothing like that you old hag!" Konzen shouted, irritation rising. "She just spouted off a bunch of nonsense about wanting a friend."

The Merciful Goddesses responding laughter sent Konzen retreating from the room, walking briskly down the hall back to his office.

"A friend, huh?" the Merciful Goddess to herself when her fits of laughter subsided. "How interesting that another one would reach out to him. You just have no idea just how popular you are, do you dear nephew?"

End notes- So what did you guys think? Did I manage to keep Konzen in character? Let me know what you think in the reviews! Your comments always help me out. Happy reading and writing all!


End file.
